


The Trouble With Corn Dogs

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen works at the amusement park's most thrilling ride. Jared keeps riding to let Jensen get close and buckle him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Corn Dogs

Jared might be an idiot.

But then Hot Roller Coaster Guy leans over to tighten the buckle laced across Jared’s lap and Jared forgets to care. Hot Roller Coaster Guy is just a little too close, all up in Jared’s space, so much so that Jared can smell his aftershave and silently count the number of freckles strewn across the bridge of his nose.

“Enjoy the ride,” Hot Roller Coaster Guy whispers, and his voice is just rough enough that Jared feels his half-hard dick press uncomfortably against the seatbelt strap.

“Thanks,” Jared squeaks, mentally berating himself for, well, squeaking.

Halfway through the ride, his fourth time in a row, Jared remembers _“oh, yeah, I’m an idiot.”_ He tries to focus on the wind whipping through his hair and the excited screams of the random teenage girl next to him. He thinks about Hot Roller Coaster Guy’s mouth, the way his lips pucker as he forms words, soft and pink. He thinks about  
those big hands pulling the strap tight against his hard-on, imagines him climbing into Jared’s lap instead, grinding down against the belt and teasing just enough to make all of this worthwhile.

Jared tries to think about all of these things, but the minute the ride stops, he can’t think about much else  
besides ripping off his restraints and getting to the nearest trashcan to barf his guts out.

“I’m an idiot,” Jared mumbles, as corn dog and that last unfortunate bit of bright pink cotton candy leave his stomach.

“Hey, man, are you okay?” a familiar voice asks. A warm hand touches the middle of his back and  
makes tiny soothing circles.

If Jared could die on the spot, he totally would. Four fucking times around on the absolute worst ride in the wholeamusement park just to get close to the most gorgeous man Jared’s ever seen, and all he gets to show for it is utter and total humiliation (and Chad’s gleeful scorn if he’s anywhere in the vicinity to witness this).

“Just let me die,” Jared moans, and he really needs to stop saying everything he’s thinking out loud.

Hot Roller Coaster Guy chuckles, his hand still rubbing Jared’s back.

If Jared wasn’t bent over a trashcan in the middle of a violent fit of retching, he would probably be enjoying all this touching a lot more.

“If you die, then I’ll never get to take you out for dinner,” Hot Roller Coaster Guy says, bemused.

Jared groans because, really, food? Ugh.

 _Wait, what just happened?_

Jared straightens up too quick, and then regrets it immediately as the head rush makes him woozy.

“Did you just ask me out?”

Jared asks, staring wide-eyed at Hot Roller Coaster Guy, who is blushing the same color pink as the cotton candy that Jared really doesn’t want to think about.

Hot Roller Coaster Guy starts rubbing the back of his neck nervously with one hand, and looks down with a small smile that makes his eyes crinkle up.

“Um, yeah? If you want to? I mean, you can’t possibly have wanted to ride the DeathSpiral four times, so I figured maybe you were doing it to flirt with me. If I’m being presumptious…”

“No! “ Jared yelps but then continues rambling on quickly when he sees Hot Roller Coaster Guy wince. “I mean, YES, definitely, yes, totally. I mean, I hate the DeathSpiral.”

Hot Roller Coaster Guy starts laughing then and Jared can’t help but join in, helpless in the face of all the  
freckles and the crinkles and the rest.

“So I take that as a yes, then?” Hot Roller Coaster Guy says finally. “I’m Jensen, by the way.”

Jensen. That ismuch easier to think than Hot Roller Coaster Guy, Jared thinks deliriously. “That’s an absolutely. And I’m Jared.”

Jared feels himself leaning towards Hot Roller—Jensen—but then pulls himself back when he sees him flinch a little.

“Um, maybe we can get you some water, maybe? And some gum?” Jensen offers, obviously trying hard not to laugh at poor Jared’s plight.

Jared turns bright red and thanks God that Jensen had already asked him out before Jared got his  
vomit breath all over him. “Yeah, and no more DeathSpiral, like ever.”

Jensen grins wide and Jared is suddenly breathless. “I’m going on my lunch break now. If I promise not to eat corn dogs in front of you, would you like to join?”

As Jared grins back he thinks that maybe he's not such an idiot after all.


End file.
